


Moon

by bittersweetpeaches



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Anxiety, Bikers, Character Death, Gangsters, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, kinda fluffy tho, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetpeaches/pseuds/bittersweetpeaches
Summary: Minho and his biker gang hears about a new gang that just arrived to the city and wants to put them into place, but he didn't count on falling in love with their leader.





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware of main chacater death, anxiety and suicide before start reading this work. If this is too heavy for you please don't read it! You health is more important!  
♥♥♥

It was a cold morning, Minho got home by 5am that day after a long night of partying with his gang members at their favorite bar. The night was quiet and Minho could feel something was about to change.  
  
The next morning Minho was awake by his phone going insane, blowing up with messages of his friends and gang members, who were also calling him. He thought about throwing his phone at the wall, but it would be too much trouble to get it fixed after so he just answered the phone when he saw Woojin’s name in the display   
  


“_What?_” His voice was low because he just woke up   
  


“_Apparently we have a new gang in town, they were racing last night_”  
  


Minho just breathe into phone for a second, like if he was thinking. “_Ok_” he finally answered “_Go find them and ask… no demand them to meet us up tonight_”   
  


“_On my way Minho, text you later with the details_”  
  


The boys hang up Minho decided that he deserves sleep more before beating some dudes asses that night  
  


* * *

  
It was late, around 5pm, when Minho finally got up and made his way to the kitchen, he was hungry and need some food. He grab some leftovers from some nights before and a can of Soju and made his way to the sofa to watch some TV and eat.   
He checked his phone and saw Woojin’s message about the meeting today. Woojin is a nice guy, is Minho’s favorite person in the planet. He basically adopted Minho when his family throw him in the streets because he is gay. Woojin is the only person Minho trust, when he decides to joy a gang and start this life style Woojin decides to be with him and not leave him alone. Now he is the leader and Woojin is his left arm, but Woojin is also some kind naive, he told Minho that the guys don’t look bad and they don’t want anything besides drive around. Still they would race against him, Minho and Lix, but it was just for fun. “**_Just for fun_**” Minho thought letting a mocking laugh escape his lips “_ok_”  
He finished eating and took a long relaxing shower for the night. The meeting up time was 7pm so he could drive around before meeting the “nice” individuals and beat them.  
Minho loves to driving around on his motorcycle, the wind touched his body making it shivers, it was like he was completely free and nothing could stop him from being himself. So he couldn’t let people take this away from him, also he likes to win over these fuckers who think they can own him. Gangs that lose are basically the main gang leader and their members toys and Minho was no one toy neither were his members. Minho wants to keep them safe so he would win no matter what and keep them safe. The other gangs could beat each other up, but they can’t touch Minho’s gang and it would continue like this.  
Woojin is precious to him and also was Felix, lix, the other member. Woojin also “adopted” Felix after they were a gang. They found Felix alone in the streets crying, hopeless. He just arrived at Seoul, he didn’t had money or knew korean, he just lost his parents and his aunt, who was supposed to take care of him, didn’t care about him at all. She just wanted the money for taking care of him, but not Felix. So Woojin took care of him, even though Minho was against at first. Felix was so tiny and skinny and now he is strong and happy, he can’t let his friend be miserable again.   
  
Minho arrived at the meeting up place minutes before the race time and saw his members. Felix and Woojin were smiling at him brightly and waving.  
  


“_Hi Minho!_” Said Felix jumping around, happy to see his friend   
  


“_Hi Minho_” also said Woojin, just smiling at Felix actions   
  


“_Hey boys_” Minho pat Felix head “_where are those fuckers?_” He looked around   
  


“_Coming I guess..._”  
  


After Woojin has saying that they saw three motorcycles arriving at the meeting up spot. It was them, the boys who were brave enough to race against Minho.  The first boy who left the motorcycle and go meet the boys was a tiny dude who was weirdly strong to his height. Following him was a slight bigger guy who has a Felix aura, he looks happy and bright, too happy and bright. The last one caught Minho by surprise, he had a blond ash curly hair, he was big and biffe. Minho almost wish he didn’t had to stop staring at him.   
  


“_Hi! This is Changbin, I’m Jisung and this is Chan!_” The Felix alike boy talked in a high toned voice   
  


“_Nice…_” minho said amusement “_let’s start this? I have things to do_”   
  


Chan let a small laugh escape his lips “_we just want to have fun. Let’s do this and grab a beer after ok?_”  
  


Minho looked at his a little blushed, the boy’s laugh had a effect in him even if he hates to admit it. “_A beer? With you? And your little friends? Let’s see if you can do anything after I beat you_”   
  


The blond boy smiled at him brightly “_So, we are grabbing a beer then? I’m excited, let’s do this!_” He walked to his motorcycle after saying that what made Minho range his teeth.  
  


They decided only Minho and Chan would race because they actually had things to do after that so no wasting time. It would be a quick race on the abandoned parking lot.   
Minho hates it, he hates the fact he couldn’t stop looking at Chan beautiful features while he was getting ready, so he was happy when he put the helmet on, but no much because the boy still too nice in that leather jacket. It really distracted Minho so much that he lost the race, for the first time in years Minho lost a race and he was angry at himself. The reputation he has built in those years and his best friends safety were lost all because he couldn’t stop thinking about Chan and his stupid laugh and smile.  
Chan smile at the boy and asked about the beer, Minho really took that as a mock and got angrier. He got up on his motorcycle and run away before he beat Chan’s pretty face up at that moment.   
His friends knew it was for the best to let him be for a while before reach out to him, so they let him go. Chan was concerned, but decided to listen to the boy’s friends and don’t go after him.   
He really feel bad about winning, he didn’t knew it was so important to Minho. The boys explain a little why Minho was so angry about losing and Chan wants to tell him that he didn’t want to be the “boss” or whatever, neither make Minho and his friends his bitch. The boys were talking and drinking when Woojin received a message from Minho that was actually Hyunjin, Felix boyfriend.   
  


“_We need to go Lix, Hyunjin have Minho_” Woojin said that as he says goodbye to the boys and for the look on Felix face ‘**_Hyunjin having Minho_**’ wasn’t a good thing, what made chan even more concerned and quilt   
  


The thing is, Hyunjin is a doctor. When Hyunjin have Minho it means the boy got into an accident, or a fight or worst. For more that they take care of Minho, his mental state is not the best when it comes for his friends safety. He feels a lot of pressure to take care of his friends always, even though he know the boys can take care of themselves and they are all a team and have each other backs.   
When they got to the not conventional doctor office on the back of a convenience store Hyunjin greet them with a somehow sad smile. Woojin got into the room while Hyunjin hugged Felix tight. Woojin was scared and when he got in the room his heart dropped, Minho was covered in blood and puke. He was somehow wasted, he didn’t talked or look at Woojin, he was just sitting there with his head hanging in the air. Woojin just sat by his side and did nothing while Minho just put his head on Woojin’s shoulder and murmured a ‘**_sorry_**’. They stayed like this for a while until Minho was sleeping and Woojin could bring him home. Woojin leave the boy on his bed and took off his clothes covering him with his covers and going to the supermarket to buy ingredients to cook something for Minho and something for him to drink that it wasn’t peach flavored soju.   
After a while Minho woke up freezing a little bit because he was naked so he just hugged his cover a little more before getting up with the covers around him making his way to the kitchen where a good smell of homemade food was coming. The apartment was empty, but in the kitchen table were a pot with warm food and a note from Woojin that made Minho’s heart warmer than the food. He ate it all until he was full and stored the rest in the fridge before going to the sofa with his Soju ignoring all the water Woojin had bought him. He thought about taking a shower, he smells, but the thought of having to look at himself in the mirror was worse than the smell so he just stay in the sofa staring at the TV until his phone started to go off on his room. He got up to grab it, but when he looked at the display was a random number, he thought about answering it, but no, he don’t usually answer numbers he doesn’t have saved.  After a while he got a message from the number   
  


“_Is this Lee Minho’s phone? This is Chan…_”  
Chan? Why he have his number and why he is messaging Minho?   
  


“_What do you want?_”  
  


“_Oh so it is you! Hi… I just want to say sorry… I didn’t meant to make you feel bad_”  
  


“_Feel bad? Shut up blondy. You can make me feel nothing_”  
  


“_Minho, I’m being serious. I know how this is important to you, I just want you to know I have no intention on being the ‘boss’ or making you and your friends any harm_”  
  


“_Whatever dude, just don’t message me anymore. I don’t like when people I don’t know have number_”  
  


“_I’ll delete it since I already said what I had to and I don’t want to make you any more harm. I hope you feel better Minho, and I hope we can grab that beer or soju one day_”   
  


Minho didn’t bother to answer anymore, he just stared at his phone empty in emotions even though his heart were racing. He could feel Chan’s sincerity in his words, but he still not letting his guard down, for no one.  
After a couple of naps and wondering around the apartment Minho finally took a shower and decided to go out. He still hasn’t the courage to look himself in the mirror so he just put some tight black jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket so he could cover mostly of his pale skin and without looking at himself he got out of his place to his favorite bar with the best fake smile he could put out since he knew he would be greeting by this best friend Felix at the bar.   
Felix was a bartender at the Double Knot bar and today was his day of work and when Minho enter the room Felix was stoked, he was so happy for seeing his friend, Minho could’ve gone blind by the boy’s smile. He was happy that Felix didn’t asked and acted normally around him, a little be more excited than usual, but still the same. Pouring him some drink he was testing Felix was talking about random things, Minho was listen carefully while looking around to see if Woojin was there but he lend his eyes on a blond guy, he was wearing a tank top that shows his muscles too well, that was a sin Minho thought. He was wonder if he should go talk to the boy and get some action today, but then he remembered what he did earlier that day and decided to just lay low today and have a good time with his friend. After a while Minho was getting a little dizzy and high from testing to much of Felix new mixtures, he didn’t even noticed when Woojin arrived. He just got up and made his way to the bathroom dizzily, he almost didn’t made it, but tank top dude helped him.   
  


“_Are you ok Minho?_” The boy speak and Minho could swear he knows this voice   
  


“_Hm? Yes, I just tested to many drinks today,but I still can beat an ass so don’t even try to have fun_” he laugh mockingly   
  


“_Wh-what? No, I’m just making sure you are ok. I told you Minho, I don’t want to cause you any harm_”  
  


Minho stopped for a while and thought ‘**_told me? Already?_**’ So he decided to have a good look at the boy’s face and boy he wishes he haven’t. There he was, his rival and also Minho’s currently wet dream, Chan in all his glory on that cursed tank top. Minho just could murmurs to himself “**_oh fuck me_**”.   
  


“_Well I wouldn’t be against that, but I would invite you for dinner first_” the boy smiled   
  


“_Wh-at?_” Minho was blushing “_No, fuck off_”  
  


The boy laughs before going serious again “_I mean it minho, I don’t want to cause you any harm. You and your friends looks cool, me and my friends we are just here for college, we are music majors and we like to drive around for fun. We are not a gang or anything, I mean no harm and so are the boys_” he pause to study Minho’s expressions before continue “_and I would like to go on a date with you one day if you like that_”   
  


Minho was cosplaying a tomato at this point so he just got out of the room and before he exists it he said “_never… I would never go anywhere with you, I don’t want to have anything to do with you_”.   
To say Chan’s heart dropped was a statement, he knows Minho didn’t meant to be mean to him, he is just hard to get closer and has to many walls, but it did hurt him. He wants to get to know Minho, first was about his cute face, but after the race he became more interesting in knowing about the boy, his life and past. Minho looks so big and invincible, but also so small and vulnerable. Chan just want to take Minho into his arms and make sure he is ok and happy. He wants to see his pretty smile for him while he has Minho in his arms, he wants to care the boy’s hair and care his pale delicate skin. Minho looks so soft, Chan really just want to get to know and be with Minho.   
When he get out of the bathroom where Minho leave him, he saw the boy laughing at Felix and Woojin and he just smile fondly at that scene. Minho is beautiful.  
He decided to try again and approach the group and Woojin greeted him with a bright smile and so did Felix. Minho in the other hand just took a big sip of whatever Felix has pouring him this time looking unamused.   
At some point Minho gave Chan a break from all his bitch attitude he was having earlier and they actually had a talk. Chan was pretty interesting, and Minho was having a good time getting to know him. It was probably the drinks he had earlier, but Minho was having a good time with someone new, someone that was not the usual two boys. He still not letting his guard down, he won’t let chan get too close, but he gave the boy his number again and would have a coffee with him some day.   
Woojin was telling him he was being silly and too over dramatic about this Chan situation, because the boy genuinely looks nice since day one, but Minho didn’t bother to care about it. They were on the way to Minho’s apartment and all he could think of was his comfy bed and to take that tight jeans off.   
  


Minho woke up the next day wearing only the oversized white shirt from the night before and his underwear. He decides to lazy around that day since he was feeling stiff and look at his phone just to see 10 differente mensagens from Chan. Minho roll his eyes, but also smiled at the fact Chan spam him asking if he was ok, if he got home safely and how he had a good time. Thanks God he doesn’t have hangovers, because he could and would throw up over all this fluffiness Chan was showing him over texts.   
  


“_Hi, I got home and sleep right away. I got home safely, Woojin brought me home and took care of me don’t worry. Are you ok tho?_”  
Minho just stared at his curtains for a while, it was dark outside already, he sleep all day. Maybe he should go out and eat, or maybe he should order? He don’t know, but before he could think more his phone vibrates   
  


“_Hi! I’m fine, I just woke up can you believe this? I miss classes_”   
  


“_Oh no! Good boy Channie miss his classes :(_“  
  


“_Oh shut up hahaha. It is important, music is everything to me like motorcycle is for you_”   
  


“_Sorry, I really didn’t mean to make fun of it. How long have you been doing music for? I don’t remember if I asked it yesterday sorry…_”  
  


“_Come one Minho, you don’t need to say sorry. I know you are a bitch, but you are actually adorable haha. For about… my whole life? I guess. My mom gave me a piano when I was a kid and everything starts_”  
Minho stares at this text for a good amount of time, for some reason he wanted to cry at the fact Chan has his parents support. Not that he is jealous or anything, is just that, he can only imagine how nice it is and he was happy for Chan, but before he could answer his phone vibrated again with another message   
  


“_Hey, wanna grab dinner? I didn’t eat all day and I’m kinda hungry_”  
  


Minho didn’t even think before answering yes. He was hungry and he wanted to see Chan and know more about the fantastic world of Chan’s music too. They planned on meeting in a fast-food near Minho’s place so he got up and ready to meet the boy, he took a shower and put up sweatpants that he matched with a oversized hoodie. It was a chill night, the streets where almost empty and Minho calmly walked to the restaurant with his hands on his pockets and looking at the moon that shines brightly in the sky. When he got at the meeting place Chan was already there, he could see those beautiful ash locks and bright smile being illuminated by the moon. They ate and talk a lot, Chan talked more, since Minho doesn’t really feel comfortable yet, but he got to know everything about Chan’s world and his music. Changbin and Jisung are his best friends, they do music together for a long time and Chan were what Woojin is too Minho. He basically adopted them after their families abandoned them because they were dating. They well know and rich families. Minho can only think that no matter what do you have, if your heart is not good, it doesn’t matter. Not all the money or faceta you put up all day, it doesn’t matter if your heart is rotten.   
They part ways on the restaurant still, Chan offered to leave Minho at his apartment door, but the raiven boy denied the offer. That night after getting home Minho didn’t even go into is apartment, he did go straight to his motorcycle to ride until was morning. His head was filled with so many questions and thoughts, mostly about Chan, mostly about things he won’t admit or want to think about. The blond guy was nice, but Minho has meeting nice guys before, that’s how he got into a gang in the first place.  
Minho was young, for more he had suffered, he still had hope and wanted to trust people. Woojin was a good person, so why not? And this guy approached him one day, when he was riding around the city with Woojin and invited him to his gang. Not knowing what that means Minho just said yes, the guy were nice and treated Minho so nicely and well. The guy gave Minho butterflies on his stomach and made him smile all day, he gave Minho everything he could asked for, Minho was accepted by what he was and he wanted to be by the other boy’s side, but as soon as he accepted join the gang the guy changed and everything changed. Minho was now just a dirty slut, he was a toy, Woojin, his precious best friend and savior was a toy for the guy and his friends. Minho was disgusted, he couldn’t believe, he cried until he was dry, until he decided to do something about it. He won’t let anyone make him or his precious friend wrong again. He played well until he was at the top of the food chain and he promised himself, no one would ever touch him and his friends again and he was not about to give this up for some cute locks and smile.   
  


The next week went well like always, no one seems to know Minho lost a race, they genuinely thought the “gang” were not a problem anymore and to be honest, the people who stayed when Minho was at the top and made the new rules liked the fact his at the top, so even if they knew they wouldn’t say anything. Life was better with Minho at the top. He was a dick, a bitch, yes, but he was also kind and thoughtful of others and everyone knows it.   
Even though Minho’s head still full of his denied thoughts and feelings he still had an amazing week with his friends and random people he got to know on the party days he was not working at the bar with Woojin, but one day, Minho was having fun and Chan, the beautiful and angelical Chan appears at the bar. He usually go to this bar, it was nothing new, but that day he was after Minho, he was serious and determined. He asked the boy to meet him at behind the bar because he had something to tell him and Minho got scared. Chan was normally playful, but he was serious and he looks like he had cry that day so Minho did what the boy asked even though he was a little scared.  
  


“_Chan? Are you here?_” Minho’s voice was a little shaky   
  


“_Yes… Hi Min_” Chan smiled at the boy, but it wasn’t bright, he was nervous.  
  


“_So what you want to talk about?_”   
  


“_I know you gonna hate me after this… I mean, you are not my fan already so_” he gave Minho a sad laugh, Chan was almost shaking “_but I need to tell you this or I won’t be able to concentrate_” he swallowed dry “_I like you Minho, first was your beautiful face, but now it is different. I want to know you, more and more, I want to break the walls, I just want to know you and hug you tight and make sure you are ok and safe…_” he pause for being out of breath before continuing “_I just want to be there for you every second, on your happy or sad moments. You are just so mesmerizing Minho, everything about you. You are strong and independent, you won’t let anyone do you wrong, but you are also so small and fragile…I-_“ before the boy could continue Minho grabbed his hand and made their way to a room at the back of the bar, the room was usually used for the employees to sleep and rest, but Minho had other plans.   
  


“_You think I’m a fool? Your pretty words won’t fool me_” he says as he pushes Chan in the bed making the boy fall on the mattress “_I won’t fall for it, but I’ll fuck you Channie, I’ll make you feel good today so you can shut up your pretty mouth. Do you want that? You want me to be your slut today?_” He was on top of chan at this point   
  


Chan was out of reactions at this point, but as soon as Minho’s tears touches this skin he woke up and grabbed the boy in a tight hug “_no… I don’t want that_” he release the boy and looked into his eyes fondly caring his cheeks “_I don’t expect you to believe me Minho, but I’m being honest. I like you and I would love to make love with you one day, but not like this. You are not a slut or a toy. You are precious and I want to treat you right. When you feel like and want please give me a change ok?_” He hugged the raiven crying mess boy again in a tight hug and they stayed like this for a while until Woojin came to pick Minho up and carry him home giving Chan an apologetic smile.   
That night Woojin decided to stay and sleep in Minho’s sofa, the boy would hate him, but he needs to talk to him. He needs to have a serious talk about the Chan issue Minho has created in his own head so he did. The next morning Minho came to the living room with his covers around his body, so cozy and innocent. Woojin was sleepless sitting in the sofa and his strong voice scared Minho  
  


“_What the fuck Woojin! What are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack_” he says as he fix the covers around his body, Minho always let his apartment freezing no matter what because he likes the comfy feeling it gave him.  
  


“_We need to talk Minho_” as Woojin says that Minho finally pay attention to his friend who was sitting there with a serious expression in his face   
  


“_About?_” Minho sat beside his friend   
  


“_Chan, Bang Chan_”  
  


“_What about him? Is he causing problems?_”  
  


“_No and you know exactly why I’m here talking about him, you are not stupid Minho, don’t pretend to be one, not with me_”   
  


“_Ok, sorry_” he pauses before continue looking down _“I just don’t know what to do Woojin. What if he is lying? What if this is all a lie? No one can be this perfect Jinnie, you know that_”   
  


“_Who said he is perfect? Chan is full of faults, if you had paid more attention and opened your eyes, stop letting your fears and paranoias blind you, you would have seen_” Minho finally looked at Woojin again “_You just created this Chan on your mind, your fear did this, but deep down you know, he is not a lier, he is far away from being perfect and he is genuine. You just don’t want to accept that because you only know how to let your fear win. I love you Minho, you are everything to me and it kills me to see you being so bad and toxic to yourself. You deserve better, you can do better, you just have to let it go. Let go of your awful pass, I know it is hard, I was there with you, but you can do it Minho. I won’t let you let this boy who genuinely wants to make you happy and protect you go away because you are punishing yourself for nothing, because you did nothing wrong, but still punishing yourself everyday._” At this point Minho was again a crying mess, he knew Woojin was right, he is not stupid, but he can’t let it go. Woojin was wrong about one thing, he was not strong enough to let things go.   
Woojin had to work that day so he left after Minho seems to call down. Minho stay the rest of the day alone, emotionless, doing nothing until he texted Chan to meet him at his apartment. Chan did go right away, he wanted to meet the boy and listen to what he had to say after what happened. He got in as soon as he arrived at the address Minho gave him since the boy told him the door would be opened and told him to meet him at his room.  
  


“_Minho?_” Chan knocks on the door   
  


“_Come in already_” and so the blond did to meet Minho sitting on his bed looking down   
  


“_Minho?_” Chan was afraid of touch him and trigger something, so he just called his name and stay still in the middle of the room   
  


“_Hi Chan_” the boy looked at him and smiled, so sad and defeated “_I- I want to say thank you, thank you for liking me and for trying so much, even though I am this mess who would never let you in_” he laugh “Thank you Chan, I’m really grateful”  
  


“_Minho… are you ok?_” Chan was beyond concerned at this point, Minho was talking like he was saying his last words.  
  


“_I am, I really am Chan. I never felt loved you know? Before Woojin and Felix, I never had a family and after you I felt love, romantic affection. It was the first time. Normally people just want to fuck me to say they fucked me and I don’t really care to be honest, I have a good time, but you. Sweet and caring Chan, you love me, you really do and now I see it_” he smiled again, the same sad smile he gave Chan before “_But I can't accept it. You see, I’m a mess and it won’t change, but_” he pauses for a moment like he was looking for the right words “_I want to feel how is to be loved at least for once, for once I want to let it go. So, Chan, can you give me this? Tomorrow? The whole day just us, going on a silly date and having fun, loving each other? I know it is probably extremely selfish, but I need this just once_” Chan just hugged him tight and for the first time Minho hugged him back tightly. Chan would give it to Minho, it wasn’t selfish, Chan was more than happy to give it to Minho.  
  


The next day came fast, Minho was ready first thing in the morning for the first time in years. He normally would be getting home at this time and not getting ready to go out. He put a lot of effort for once in his outfit, he really wanted to look good and when he open the door to Chan he saw the boy did the same.   
Chan offers him his hand and Minho grabbed it like he didn’t want to let it go and they made their way to Chan’s motorcycle and for the amazing day they would have. Chan planned everything thoughtfully, he just want to make sure Minho has a good time. They watch a movie, ate, go to the arcade, ate more and ride a lot. Minho was laughing all day, really having fun, not letting any wall stop him to have it. Chan finally got to know the real Minho and he was more than Chan could ever imagine. More beautiful and mesmerizing.  
Chan was planning on leaving Minho at his apartment door, but the boy had other plans. He invited Chan in so they could play Mario Kart and Chan would never say no to Mario Kart.  
They played for a while until Chan squeeze one of Minho’s cheeks because he was mad about losing. Minho grabbed his hand and bite it lightly and they just looked at each other for a while until Minho let go of his hand and kissed Chan deeply and hungry. It was like Minho has just completely stop denying he wants Chan. He wants everything and Chan also wants Minho deeply. That night Chan discovered new and beautiful things about Minho, he felt how soft his pale skin was and all the beautiful noises he made. Minho was absolutely stunning.  
  


The next day Minho woke up with a heavy feeling on his chest. The usual cold sensation he feels was warm, he was feeling a comfortable breath hit his skin then he realized chan was around him, hugging him like Minho was the most precious thing in the planet. He turned to look at Chan, fondly, the boy sleeping peacefully, he was even smiling in his sleep. Minho start caring his cheeks carefully to not wake Chan up. Minho wishes that day could last forever, but he knows it wouldn’t. Minho wishes he wasn’t so weak.   
  


“_Why are you crying?_” A deep breaking voice speaks taking Minho away from his thoughts.  
  


“_Oh, nothing_” he smiles letting go of Chan’s cheeks “_I guess I still tired_”   
  


Chan knows Minho is lying, but he also knows the reason why he is. So he prefers to let it go for now, maybe they could talk later. “_Wanna eat?_”  
  


“_Yes sir, I’m hungry_” Minho says almost growing   
  


“_Ok, stay here and I’ll grab us something at the fast food down the street_” Chan says as he get up and start putting his clothes back on   
  


“_I like better when you don’t have them on_” Minho let it his thought slip his mind and start to feel his cheeks getting hotter   
  


Chan laugh, but didn’t say anything about the boy’s comment “_I’ll be right back ok? Don’t go anywhere_” and Minho just murmured nothing in return making himself comfortable in his bed again. Chan gave Minho a quick kiss and got out to get them food.   
When he returned the apartment was colder and darker. Not one light was on, just the sound of the AC was making some noise in the apartment. Chan was scared, but he calmly walked to the living room putting the bag with their food down and called for Minho who answered right away scaring Chan. He was laying down in the sofa wearing only a oversized hoodie and underwear, what made chan concerned. It was freezing why he wasn’t wearing proper clothes? But Chan didn’t questioned him instead just pick the food up again and called Minho to eat.  
Minho sat on Chan’s lap and asked to be feed, Chan didn't asked because when he looked at Minho, his countenance was exhausted. Minho probably cried since Chan left until he arrived. He was looking weak and tired. So Chan feed him, gave him a bath and made him cozy again in his bed. He didn’t want to leave Minho, but he had to work and Minho said that was ok, for him to go that he would be ok. Chan called Woojin anyway when he left telling him everything and he was happy he did. Woojin knew Minho better and would keep his eyes on his friend carefully. He was scared too, so was Felix. Minho was smart and strong, but his mind loves to trick him.   
Chan decided to get back to Minho’s apartment after work, but asked him first and the boy agreed. When he got there Woojin was in the sofa watching TV with Minho on his lap.   
  


“_Goodnight boys_” Chan said relieved   
  


“_Hi Chan_” Woojin smiled at him   
  


“_CHAN!_” Minho almost screamed getting up and smiling. He was blushing a little shy almost.  
  


“_Well, since Chan is home, I’m going now. Have fun you two_” Woojin have Chan a wink while pating his shoulder going out   
Chan was confused, but he let it be. Woojin maybe talked to Minho and now he was feeling better or something like this. Woojin has a way to get into Minho.   
  


“_Hungry? I got us food. I imagined you didn’t ate all day_” Minho nodded in response and sat while Chan put him a plate   
  


Later that day, when Chan and Minho were cuddling, ready to sleep, Minho speak up.   
  


“_I love you Chan_” it definitely caught Chan by surprise   
  


“_I love you too Minho, but why now?_”   
  


“_Why not?_” Chan didn’t question anymore, he just kiss Minho’s forehead and put him to sleep  
  


Chan knew it was only for that two days, but still hurt when Minho said to him to not comeback the next morning. Minho for once was sincere to Chan, he accepted the feeling he was having for the boy and told Chan about his life and how he feels about him. Chan made him feel loved for the first time and Minho was extremely happy about it, he wants to love and make Chan feel loved the same way he does.   
Minho fall for Chan when they first meet. His heart was jumping, exploding. Chan was such a good view. His angelical, but also strong features catched Minho’s attention, but he was for sure stuck when Chan smiled and laughed for the first time in front of him. He could swear when Chan laugh he was hearing angels, the sound was so pleasant into his ears. His smile was a masterpiece like the rest of him, but his smile makes Minho want to smile too and he would do anything to protect that, it was so genuine and eternal.   
When Minho starts to get to know more about Chan the more he wanted to know. Chan was a good boy, he likes to produce music and wants to be a music producer in the future with his mates. He treasurer everything in life and transforms everything in art. He loves that sensation of being able to turns every good and bad thing in art, he loves and is grateful for it. He didn’t let anything take his happiness away, he was truly strong. He accepted his bad days and good days, he accepted himself, he was such a free spirit and he accepted the bad things in people and the good things equally, the same way he did to himself. Chan wasn’t dumb or naive, but still he believed people until they prove him wrong. He was a free spirit and it makes Minho feel a warm in his heart. Minho was genuinely in love with Chan and all he is. He couldn’t believe, he felt dumb, for falling so deeply for someone he was supposed to beat up, but he was happy that Chan exists in such a trashy world.   
Like Woojin and Felix, Chan was a light in this world.  
  


The next weeks after that morning went by normally. Chan and Minho continue to be friends, not all the walls were put up again, but Minho was definitely bitching more. Things look nice and bright, until one day when no one could contact Minho. He was nowhere to be found, they looked at his house and all favorite places, nothing. Minho was gone like he never existed in the first place. In his apartment another family resides, his motorcycle were found in one of his favorite places and Woojin had it now, he also is the new leader. No one could find Minho until a week later when the local police found him. It was heartbreaking, for the first time Woojin was broken, Felix couldn’t even react and Chan? He was just as broken as Woojin. All the gang and citizens were. Everyone knows how much Minho fought, but everyone knows how broken he was too. Life gave him countless good things, things he appreciated a lot with his whole heart, but his mind always trick him. Minho was found miserable countless times in his life span, he lost a lot of times for his mind for more he wanted to just protect everyone. Minho was a beautiful soul.  
Took some time to the boys to get back on track, but they did. Chan became an amazing producer with his friends, Woojin and Felix made sure to protect everyone like Minho always did. Life became good and bright again after that dark time because for more it was hard, life has to continue for Minho and for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi for you who read this work! Thank you so much for the support!  
I hope you are feeling ok and liked it! Thank you again ♥♥  
Soon I'll bring you all a lot of fluffy minchans to make up for this tragedy ♥
> 
> Twitter: @Chiruhada


End file.
